1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus using a voice changing method, and more particularly, to customizing audio data of content and converting a voice in the display apparatus providing content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet Protocol TeleVision (IPTV) provides multimedia services, such as audio and video data services, via IP networks. The multimedia services may include live TeleVision (TV), Video-On-Demand (VOD), time-shifted programming services, etc. The faces of so-called entities included in a video clip may be replaced with other faces. The term “entity” generally indicates the face of a particular character or a person selected from a video clip by a user. Various face recognition methods may be used to replace a face of one entity selected from a video clip with a face of another entity. However, there has been no method for changing a voice of the selected entity voice into another voice that a user prefers.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods to effectively customize the voice of an entity.